The Paradise: Morning After
by CeeDaSo
Summary: What happens after Moray chooses Denise over manipulative Katherine. Please Review! :) I update every Sunday! ***UPDATE*** 06/01/2013 Chapter 6 is up! Stay tuned for more! :)
1. Chapter 1

Morning After

The eerie calm before the storm was upon them. Moray knew this better than anyone. For every action there is a consequence, and his was the gravest of them all. He was up against Katherine Glendenning; her obsessive tendencies only but promised her full wrath upon himself and begrudgingly to him, Denise. If he could shield her from this, he would. Sadly there was no other way he could think of to shelter her from the storm that was to rage upon them both. He may lose the store, his reputation, money, everything. However, nothing valuable enough as Denise by his side. She was the strength and the pull that forced him forward.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of this terrible feeling of impending doom, but he could not shake it off. What an awful mess he had conjured up.

Denise would have stayed at the paradise but John insisted that she go to her uncle's shop. He assured that she would be safer there from all the buzzing gossip and rumors. The truth was she could not hide forever and she was not blind to the fact that they had triggered a domino effect of chaos. She woke from what seemed like a perfect dream, Moray's arms around her, his hot mouth on hers. It was no dream but a very real memory. Yesterday afternoon's developments made her head spin with such a frenzy, he had picked her! Her! A simple small town shop-girl. Her thoughts quickly drifted off to the sleeping dragon…Miss Glendenning. Miss Glendenning would surely not rest until she see her stripped of everything she holds dear, her uncle, his shop, the store…John. Oh what a mess it was! Why could it not have been simple. Why had she not resisted her feelings, kept her mouth shut, all of this would have been avoided. Denise knew that in the depths of her soul that could not be, she could never deny the feelings she had for John. She had never felt this way about no man. Never. Their passions matched, entwined, she understood him and he understood her. It was perfect. She secretly wished she was back at Peebles, their romance would have gone unnoticed, how she wished she could untangle herself from this mess. Of course there was still the matter of the store. The Paradise. What would happen to her position? Would she ever be able to do what she loves without scandal and gossip surrounding her. Oh and Pauline and Sam…Clara. Miss Audrey. What would they all think of her? Will they see that what she feels for John is real and true not a scheme to further herself in the ranks.

"Denise."

Denise was startled back to reality by her uncle. His blue eyes bore into hers. His concern and worry was not ignored by her.

"Uncle…" she whispered meekly.

"What has happened Denise? Is it true? Has Moray really jilted Miss Glendenning at the alter for you?"

Edmund's face was blanched. Denise simply nodded what her uncle already had presumed.

"Oh My dear girl."

Denise rose from the table and hurriedly entered her uncle's embrace. She lost herself in her despair and worries.

"It'll be alright." He whispered into her hair. His embrace tightened around her.

Denise soaked her uncle's shirt with her flow of tears. She could not bring herself to stop. The distant sound of bells startled them both. Someone had entered the shop.

"Denise…"

She knew that voice. How it soothed her instantly.

He appeared in the doorway, his hair disheveled, his eyes sunken in. He too had been worried, for them both.

"John!" His name escaped her mouth like a helpless cry of a child who was lost. His arms opened to her and she ran into his embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let the tears endlessly flow. Moray held her tight to her, as if his hold could shield her from all the harm that was heading towards them like a speeding freight train. He could not contain his despair at seeing this woman he adored shatter in his arms.

"…Denise…Denise…look at me." She hesitantly detached herself from him. Her hands in his. He squeezed them gently. Their eyes speaking for themselves.

"Your hands are terribly cold," He looked up at her tear-stained face, his heart ached to see her in such a way. "we mustn't give up hope. This will pass. I promise you this will pass. Denise all we need is one another. We must remain each others strong hold. Can you do that for me?" his voice was but a whisper.

"Yes…I can." Denise breathed out. She wiped away a few tears, and forced a smile.

Moray knew she was trying to be strong for him. He admired that. He would be strong for her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Her fingers fumble with the snap of her valise, her nerves were unsettling. She could barely make out what stood before her through a film of her welling tears. Crying, and more crying! That is all she has been doing as of late. She put on her coat weakly, placed her hat as securely as her shaking hands could. She looked once more around her uncle's shop. She would be gone when he awoke. The only thing of hers will be the note she neatly placed on the table. He would forgive her, he understood why she had to do this. Unfortunately not everyone would understand or forgive.

_He will not forgive you_.

She wanted those voices in her head to be quieted. John would one day understand that this was for him. The sole purpose of her leaving was for John to not have to lose everything. He would understand…he had to. This was the only mantra that she continually replayed in her mind that kept her going. She left a letter for him too. It pained her to write every single word on that parchment, but she had done it.

She held the bell to the shop firmly in her hands as she slowly opened the old door. She shut it swiftly behind her. There was something soothing about dawn, humanity was fast asleep and one can lose themselves in the dreamlike aura, before reality and life sets in. She had to move quickly. The first train would depart in an hour from now. Her journey would be long, and she needed enough distance between herself and this town, and John.

Denise could not imagine facing him, she would betray herself in a heartbeat. She walked as fast as her trembling legs could carry her. She could hear the distant chirping of the birds, greeting sunrise. She must move quickly.

"Denise?"

Denise stopped instantly. She turned around slowly and cautiously.

Sam.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Sam's eyes darted to her travelling bag and up to meet hers again. "Are you…runnin' off?" He whispered vehemently.

"Sam…it's the only way. This is the only way." Denise was to tired with grief and heartache to persuade Sam.

"The only way? The only way to destroy a man it is. Mr. Moray gave up everything for you, everything!" his whispering grew to an almost growl. She was wasting time.

"Goodbye Sam." She quickly ran off urging Sam not to follow. She looked back to make sure he was not persisting in changing her mind but all she found was Sam staring at her, his form growing smaller with every step she took, his look unreadable.

Denise's mind brought her back to the last moment she saw Moray.

"_We mustn't despair, with your ingenuity Denise we can find a way to make a new life for ourselves." He held both her hands firmly in his warm ones. It was an odd scene to see John sitting across from her at her uncle's table. His eyes encouraging, his smile warming her despairing soul. "I have seen your talents at play, together we will be a force to be reckoned with Denise."_

_Denise smiled as earnestly as she could. How she adored him, she hated herself for making him go through this._

_It was his choice._

_Yes it had been his choice but will it be 10, 20 years down the line. Will he always look at her with such love and adoration as he does at this very moment, or will it be replaced with resentment and frigidness? She could not bare that. _

"_Denise, you are thinking. For once I do not wish you to think. For I am certain that it is nothing pleasant. Please," His hold tightening around her hands. He leaned closer to her, his lips inches from hers, "stop thinking. We will find a way." He quieted her thoughts with his kiss._

_Her heart felt as if it leapt from where it resided. He energized her in such a way that it made her come alive underneath his fingertips. She loved him, she loved him more than anything in this world. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him. Her hand found his cheek, she caressed it with gently strokes. She leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly. Running her thumb once more over where her lips had just been. _

"_John, I love you." She could not bare to look at him, she threw her arms around his neck and stood there for what felt like an eternity._

"_Denise." He breathed out._

The train station was still quiet, not many people were there. She felt relieved. The train would arrive shortly. She sat on a nearby bench and let her misery consume her. She sobbed lightly into her gloved hands.

"When I said that we would find a way, I meant it Denise."

Startled Denise shot her head up. Blue eyes bore into brown ones. Her chest constricted.

"John…"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I own nothing, all rights are to BBC and creators of The Paradise. Enjoy and don't forget to review, I love to get feedback! :)

Chapter 3

"What possessed you to think that this would be what is best for me?" He asked almost exasperatingly.

The train had arrived, the few passengers around boarded quietly, shooting glances at the couple. John sat facing her on the bench, his hands grasping her own tightly. His eyes intently bore into hers, they would every so often drift off and fixate on her mouth when she spoke.

Denise was not certain if he was angry or relieved or perhaps both. "How did you-"

"Sam, the poor fellow was beside himself when he called on me, I'll have to thank him later." Moray grinned, his grip never letting go of her hands. Her hands felt hot in her gloves. Moray appeared to sense her discomfort and he loosened his hold gently, a soft apologetic smile on his face.

"Denise, I don't want anymore of these ideas from you. I won't permit it." His tone was neither forceful nor angry but more earnest and pleading.

"I saw _him_ entering The Paradise, John. I had left you a letter, it would have lessened everything." Denise had regained her composure, her spine straightened as she spoke.

"Him? Lord Glendenning?" He asked. Denise nodded. "Yes it is true that he paid me a visit, but you are wrong to believe for a moment that you leaving would lessen my troubles. On the contrary, what must I say for you to understand that you are everything that I should want and need. You leaving would be my biggest trouble of all, Denise."

Denise's heart quickened its pace.

"Denise you gave me a second chance at life. You saved me, Denise. If you had gotten on that train…I do not wish to think of it." He leaned in closer, planting a soft caressing kiss on her wet cheeks. His gloved hand wiping away her tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Her mind went back to the whole affair that had triggered her to believe that leaving would be the only solution, seeing Lord Glendenning enter The Paradise. The older man had looked sour, his gray eyes, iced and vicious, even from a fair distance. His strides we're quick and with vehement purpose. Denise would have feared for Moray's life if she hadn't known that Dudley had been there also.

"He wishes to destroy me, of course. I do not blame him. Taking The Paradise would be too easy, it would seem. Lord Glendenning has tripled the current rent of The Paradise. He wishes to see me reduced to nothing. Squirm? Is what he had said, he wishes to see me squirm."

Denise's face betrayed her, all color had drained from her face. John smiled sheepishly. "Don't look so grey, can't you see, this buys us time Denise."

"What about all your debts? How will you pay them all now that everything has become so much more costly?" Denise felt rattled, why was John not as preoccupied as she was about the current state of the store.

"Denise, I have you. We will find new ways to bring more customers, we will work together and we will inspire one another. It may not pay off in the end but at least we can say we tried." Moray spoke calmly his eyes never leaving hers.

"Come let us walk you back to Edmund's shop, you must eat something and so must I. I have not run so quickly as I did this morning since I was a tiny lad, it has famished me so, come." He took her arm gently and hooked her arm through his, bringing them both to their full height.

Denise chuckled lightly. In response, Moray dimpled a playful grin.

She knew he was being light hearted for her sake. She would allow it, her stomach also growled in concurrence.

"What are you doin'? You've been cuttin' the same piece of fabric for the last half hour. What's got you all troubled, Sam?" Pauline half whispered through the shelves of her side of the counter.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about. Get back to your lovely buttons." Sam answered coldly, avoiding Pauline's glare. "I worry! You might chop your finger off with that awful daze of yours!"

"Would ya keep your voice down!" Sam hissed. "It's none of my business to go on about things that don't concern me, Pauline." His tone was sarcastic and it did not go unnoticed by Pauline. "Denise and Mr. Moray? Something you know? Oh you must tell me Sam!"

Sam pointed a finger behind. Pauline froze in place. Was it Mr. Moray? Oh she would be sacked! She was overcome with relief when it was but a young lady that approached her counter, Pauline rolled her eyes at Sam, "You're lucky there's a customer coming. I'll deal with you later!"

"Don't be too keen on that." He huffed.

The truth was Sam regretted his decision to tell Moray about Denise's plan. He should have let her leave. He would have missed her terribly but it would be more bearable than to know Denise was basking in Moray's arms and sadly not his own. It was no terrible secret, he fancied Denise. She was a mystery to him, but sadly she did not go unnoticed by other men, unfortunately for him the other man had to be his employer. How he resented Moray and yet he felt sorry for them both, or perhaps he solely felt bad for Denise. He wasn't too sure. Sam knew all too well that Denise would get the full flame of this rising fire that would be unleashed on them all in the following days, weeks, months…even perhaps, years?

'_Oh Denise, what troubles you've gotten yourself into.' _Sam thought somberly. He flinched. Red liquid came oozing out of a small fresh cut on his finger, spilling itself unto the white fabric. He snorted, placing the scissors down. Damn Pauline for being right.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh! Look what you've done! I told ya so!" Pauline cried, moving quickly to Sam's side. Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped his finger with an extra piece of discarded fabric he had found lying around. "It's nothing! You've jinxed me, that's what!" He recoiled away from the young girl's touch. Pauline was insistent and finally got her hands securely wrapped around his wrist. "Now let me see that mess!"

"Trouble in this paradise too?" snorted Clara.

"Tell your friend that I'm a grown man who can tend to his own troubles. Let go of my hand! I'm fine!" Pauline backed off. "What's really the matter with you?" she asked.

"You haven't heard, well, let me be the first to tell you. Our dearest Denise tried to run off in the wee hours of the morning, a few days ago." Clara snootily explained.

Sam looked at Clara intensely. "Sam here," Clara motioned towards him, her eyes never leaving his, "ran and told Moray, about her plans. It's been the talk of the town, all this scandal will do no good to the store. Mark my words."

Pauline stood frozen, she looked at Sam and then Clara, her expression that of utter bewilderment.

"Poor Denise. She is so wrapped up in scandal. I heard that she was to still remain at work here. I just don't know how that'll fair now." Pauline's distress for the other woman was earnest.

Clara huffed and walked away coolly.

"I'll never understand that girl. She is so caught up with her lust for Moray she can't see straight in front of her. I don't like her, Pauline. You should steer clear of her." Sam eyed Clara until she was out of sight.

"Clara? Oh Sam, underneath all that anger there's a decent human being. I know there is." Sam looked at Pauline, only this poor girl would see the good in someone like Clara.

"I truly hope so, for your sake Pauline," he smiled weakly, "I suppose I owe you an apology for being so –"

"It's nothing. Buy me a drink tonight, and the matter will be forgotten!" Pauline said excitedly.

Sam nodded.

"Pauline?" Sam asked soberly.

"What?" Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"If Denise started work, where is she?"

Pauline eyed Sam oddly before answering. "Ladies' wear, of course."

A week had almost past, yet she still heard the hushed voices, faces of disapproval. Everyday she could swear there were less and less ladies coming to the department. She knew why. She could not blame them either. What had happened was scandalous and perhaps to some, unforgivable, but surely it would die down. The customers were nothing compared to the evil snares she had to endure from Clara. John had insisted that she work in another department until things died down, but Denise had refused. She would not be ashamed of her feelings, what happened had happened, there was no escaping it, she had to face the fury of the world's judgement, sooner or later.

Denise always half expected Katherine to storm into to the store and unleash her very worst on her, everyday she made a silent prayer, that she could stand up to the horrid woman.

"Denise."

Denise was startled out of her internal reverie by Miss Audrey. "My dear, that is perhaps the hundredth time that I see you have left earth and fled to somewhere far beyond any realistic world. Please, do something useful." The older woman sighed loudly and walked away.

Denise was grateful to Miss Audrey, though many in the store had changed around her, Miss Audrey continually showed her professionalism when Denise had returned to the department. Denise was also aware that the recent flush on Miss Audrey's face had much to do with her Uncle than any gossiping lady spreading rumors in Her department.

"Of course Miss Audrey!" Denise complied sweetly, busying herself with the folding of the same handkerchief she had folded already for the hundredth time.

"I think it's a risk, you placing Denise in Ladies' wear." Dudley voiced his concern as he paced Moray's office.

"I know Dudley, but Denise would not hear of it. I tried to persuade her but she would not have it. I worry also." John watched his oldest friend come to a full stop and face him, his face somber.

"What if Miss Glendenning comes to the store, what then?" Dudley asked, worry etched on his usually calm features.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Moray answered, his voice strained.

"What about the ridiculous amount of rent, Mr. Glendenning has asked of us? You know better than I, we don't stand a chance to stand afloat from this."

Moray looked down at his accounts. His brow furrowed.

"I know!" He barked. Moray buried his face in his hands. Dudley stood quietly eyeing his friend, his expression saddened.

"I'm sorry, Moray. I was voicing out my own worries."

"Don't apologize Dudley, I should be the one. It's my mess, I've dragged you into this. I've dragged everyone into this."

"Do you regret it?" Dudley asked.

Moray looked at his friend, his eyes still for a moment. Moray's gaze was intense and full of warning.

"No. Never."

The day had been a very long one, Denise was content it was over. She craved her bed and the solace that she could find in sleep. She walked through the hallways and stopped in front of Moray's office. She would wish him a goodnight, for she had missed him, she had not seen very much of him these last few days. She softly knocked on the large dark wooded door.

"Come in." She heard his muffled voice say. Her heart began to immediately speed up it's rhythm at the sound of his voice.

When Denise entered the office she saw Moray facing his dead wife's portrait. That was never a good sign, she thought. He turned around his eyes finding hers and suddenly he in just a few quick strides was inches away from her. His look was unreadable, a look so very foreign to Denise that it troubled her.

"Denise…"

Before Denise could ask what was wrong, her lips were crushed by his. His kiss was both passionate and hungry. Her mind was dizzied into oblivion, all her worries washed out and replaced by his hot mouth on hers. Her body awoke underneath his strong embrace, his need for her seemed ravenous. Denise felt breathless and alive, she could not tire of his kisses. Moray's intensity slowly tamed itself into more subtle kisses until they had to detach themselves to catch their breath.

Denise flushed, looked at him, searching him.

Moray smiled sheepishly. "I did say you were my inspiration." He said breathlessly, leaning in to capture her lips once more, this time a more chaste kiss then the last memorable one.

When he reluctantly broke the kiss, he took her in his arms, burying his senses in all that was Denise. She returned his embrace, she felt his need and she reciprocated. Something was troubling him.

"You read minds too Denise?" Moray spoke, breaking the comfortable silence they shared. "I was thinking of you, my mind was imploding itself."

Denise looked up at Moray, her face worried. It was all because of her.

_He loves you too! It's not one sided! He chose you!_

That little voice in the back of her mind hissed. It was right, they were in this together, but yet she could not check off the feelings of guilt.

"Stop it Denise. I won't have your little precious head conspiring against you." Moray answered her unvoiced internal monologue. "My mind may be restless, but my soul is satisfied and content."

Denise smiled somberly her heart fluttering at his words. "I came to wish you goodnight."

He brushed a loose strand of her golden hair away from her eyes, his thumb softly grazing her cheek, the gesture caused goosebumps to run down her spine. Denise took his hand in hers, leaned in gently and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, John." She whispered.

Moray smiled lazily. "Goodnight, my little champion."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He doesn't love you. He's only using you, like he has done to so many other girls here. They help with his pang of loneliness. Like he's done to me." Clara spoke each word icily, as she rearranged a mannequin's dress.

There was no kindness in her voice, she spoke as though she could be speaking of the weather or about the quiet filled days at The Paradise, which was becoming the norm this past week, Clara had only one thing in mind, to hurt Denise as much as the other girl could possibly bare.

Denise said nothing, she would not give Clara the satisfaction of knowing how she disturbed her so. Her heart knew better than to listen to Clara's hurtful words, but her head was starting to fill itself with doubt. The guilt of such horrid thoughts running through her mind, flooded through her like iced water through her veins.

Moray loved her, he didn't use her, he had not touched in any way that would be deemed ungentlemanly. Denise blushed at the memory of their last kiss. She hated herself for allowing Clara's spew of lies to poison her mind against John. However she could not ignore the truth behind some of Clara's words. Denise had heard the hushed breaths of other girls in the store saying the same thing, that Denise was simply a pastime, like other girls had been to Moray.

"Denise, dear, come with me please." Miss Audrey eyed Clara, "Clara take control of the ship for a moment please."

Miss Audrey gently took Denise by the arm and brought her to the empty refectory. Both women sat down around the empty long table. Miss Audrey eyed Denise intently, Denise struggled slightly under her gaze. "What is it Miss Audrey?" Denise asked, her discomfort apparent.

"Denise, you must not let Clara upset you so. She is jealous and she is carrying out all of her spite on you." The older woman placed a gentle hand on Denise's.

"I know, Miss Audrey. But after all that's happened , I did not know that John had been with so many of the girls here. It troubles me to know that." Denise's voice felt small and unlike her own.

"What Clara said, Denise, is –"

"It wasn't simply what I've heard from Clara, Miss Audrey. I've heard the other girls talking about it amongst themselves. I know that what John feels for me is real but—"

"I will stop you right there. Denise let me be the first to tell you, Mr. Moray has never looked at any woman the way he looks at you. The last time I spoke to you I told you many things that I now regret saying. What you share with Mr. Moray may be in truth, very real indeed. You mustn't pay any mind to what others hush about. Trust your instincts, my dear. They have served you right all this time."

Denise smiled appreciatively, softly squeezing Miss Audrey's hand.

"Hello Sam." She stood at his counter his back to her. He turned around hesitantly it seemed, and gestured with his head. "Hello." He curtly let out. It seemed cold and out of place.

"Sam I came here, well, because I wanted to thank you for—"

"I don't wish for you to thank me. I regret the decision of telling Mr. Moray, I think I'll regret it for the rest of my mundane life." Sam spoke so brashly that Denise felt a sudden heaviness in the pit of her stomach. "Sam…"

"You told me that you weren't ready to be in love, when all this time you had eyes for the boss. Fool that I was I believed you." Sam's eyes usually happy looked so sunken in, Denise hated herself for being the cause of it. How she completely forgot about the conversation they had such a long while ago. How it must appear to Sam, what a hypocrite she had been, but she honestly could not have imagined that she would be here thanking Sam for telling John to stop her, because she loved him. Sam cared for her, perhaps even loved her and she discarded that as if it had been meaningless. It wasn't. She cared for Sam.

"No Sam, it's not like that, I didn't mean for this to happen. It just happened." Denise said, her features frowned somberly.

"I know, but it still doesn't mean I'm alright with all of this. He may be my employer but God help him if he wrongs you Denise. I mean it." Sam said sternly.

Denise felt relieved to see a more familiar semblance of Sam appear. She smiled softly, and mouthed a thank you as she walked away. Sam nodded, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"_I don't want you anymore. I have come to my senses. I love Katherine, not you. You're just some shop-girl that dazzled me for a moment. The moment has passed." Moray's words felt like merciless knives being thrown at her heart. The rumors had been true. He didn't love her. _

"_Don't start crying, you should be thankful for your time here at the paradise. Sadly for you, your time here is over. You must leave. Leave. I do not love you" his face no longer wore that kindness and gentleness but it was replaced with a cold glare. He waved her off, she cried but no sound came out. She wanted to say no, but he kept moving further and further away from her. He then disappeared completely._

"No!" Denise cried out. Her heart was beating, her breath jagged. She looked around her frantically, there was no Moray, no Paradise. She was in her bed, in her uncle's shop.

A dream. It was a terrible dream. A nightmare.

Denise heard footsteps, she looked up and saw her uncle's groggy features lit of by hit lantern. "Denise, are you alright?"

"Yes uncle it was only a nightmare. I'm sorry to wake you, please go back to bed. I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly at her uncle. He stood at the doorway for a moment, then nodded his head and mumbled a good night. When she heard her uncle's door click closed. She hurriedly buried her face in her soft pillow, the tears spilling from her eyes at a frantic pace. The dream had rattled her more than she could have imagined.

The next morning Denise felt heavy hearted and dazed, the dream still poked at her thoughts. She walked across the street and nearly collided violently with someone. Not just someone she suddenly realized, a flushed and tear stained faced Clara.

"I hope you're happy! I've lost everything now! I knew you were trouble! One day this right here will be your faith just as much as it is mine!" Clara growled.

Before any sentence could form in Denise's mind Clara shoved her to the side as she walked passed her. Denise nearly losing balance crashed into a pair of strong arms. She looked up to find Dudley staring down at her. Denise quickly regained her composure. She thanked him, he smiled. "Mr. Dudley, what's happened to Clara?"

"We had to let her go Denise. There was nothing more we could do for her, she had been warned. Denise, Moray wishes to see you." Dudley showed her the way, their walk to Moray's office a very quiet and awkward one. Dudley had become much quieter around her. He was polite but he was not as he had been before everything. Of course he could not be blamed for that.

Dudley opened the door, he urged Denise to enter first. Denise entered the office, Dudley shut the door behind Denise. Leaving her alone with John.

She looked up, she saw John looking at her. His face wore a look, the same look he had given her in her dream, that horrible dream. Her body felt cold, her heart beating so frantically she felt it would leap from her chest. Denise could not move. Her vision felt forced, her mind dizzy. She felt she was enveloped in a swirl of darkness. She felt herself falling, she heard her name being cried out, John's face white and frantic and close to hers.

"…Denise! Denise!" she heard him cry and then nothing but silence and black.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I didn't update due to Christmas and New Year's, things get hectic! However I am back! Keep those reviews coming, I love to hear what you all have to say! I appreciate all the amazing reviews and encouragement. I will try to update every Sunday! -Cee xo

Chapter 6

* * *

"Fever?!"

"…I'm afraid so…"

"…will she be alright?"

"…young, the odds are very much in her favor…"

Mumbling and hushed whispers was all that Denise Lovett could here. Her head felt hot and heavy, her mind clouded by awkward images and translucent visions that came and went in a spell. She could remember seeing glimpses of Moray's face, serious and pensive, as she last saw it. For a few moments he was the Moray that she loved, and then suddenly without warning he transformed himself into a monstrous hissing snake. The creature slurred cruel words that cut her to her very core.

Denise tossed and turned, she tried to wake herself up from this ongoing nightmare. She tried to scream to shout, but nothing came out. She would occasionally feel a comforting coolness on her feverish brow. It felt reassuring and calming, but it never lasted very long, until she was sucked back into a pit of smoldering lava and frightening creatures and scenes.

She could never be quite sure is she was conscious or not, however there were times that she could hear voices all around her. As hard as she tried to make out what was being said, it was no use. Her body craved sleep and it demanded it, and she would surrender to it.

"…it has been two full days, why does she not open her eyes?"

"…Moray you need your rest…"

"…I can't leave her side…the doctor said she may not…"

"…she will come out of it, I know it…"

"…thank you, Dudley…"

She heard the distant sound of sobbing. Was it her that was sobbing? No. It sounded far away.

Would she truly be fine? What was happening, were they talking about her, what was the matter with her, she could not recall. It appeared that her body did not wish to hear anything but the emptiness of slumber. The more Denise fought against her body's wish to sleep, the more drained she felt. It was much simpler to succumb to the grips of sleep.

The sunlight blindly filled the room; it warmed her seemingly bare arms. Her mind wished her body to stir, and it complied. Denise slowly opened her heavy lids, at first the beaming light stung her eyes but slowly but surely her eyes became use to it, her eyes starting to make out her surroundings in its entirety. Her surroundings were foreign to her. Dark wooden walls, large windows, a bed that made her feel like a child in her mother's bed.

Denise came into full awareness when she felt a heaviness on her side. She looked down to find the brown disheveled hair the covered Moray's sleeping eyes. His face looked weary and tired, it appeared that he had gone without a shave in a very long while. Denise noticed that her left hand was buried in his tight grip. She squeezed weakly. Moray stirred slightly but quickly came to, his eyes fluttered open and bore into hers. His face frantic and searching. She could see his face registering the fact that she was awake, at long last.

"Denise! Oh Thank God! Thank God!" His voice was raspy and broken, heavy with great emotion. Moray buried his cheek in her open palm. Denise could feel the dampness on his cheeks. Denise smiled weakly back at him, Moray took her palm was more and grazed it with a soft kiss.

"Thank God…" He whispered more to himself than to anyone. Denise watched him as he got up quickly and appeared to remember something urgent. "The Doctor must see you!"

Before any word of protestation was formed in her mouth he was out the door. A few moments later she saw Doctor Lloyd coming in, followed by Moray close behind.

The good doctor examined her thoroughly, nodding as he did. Once the doctor was finished he placed his instruments in his black bag shutting it with a soft click. The doctor's full attention on her once more.

Doctor Lloyd smiled at her.

"Well Mrs. Moray it seems you are on your way to a full recovery, you gave us all a good scare."

His words were forgotten quickly.

"Mrs. Moray?" Denise asked, her face befuddled.

The doctor suddenly glanced at Moray a silent understanding passing between both men. The doctor excused himself and left.

"Denise..." John began. "We were so terribly concerned...the doctor did not believe you would come out of it. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't imagine losing you without making you my wife. I didn't know what to do. I honestly thought, we all thought that you may be lost to us, Denise."

Moray looked at her pleading her to speak. Denise felt detached and bewildered. She raised her left hand and there it was, a gold, simple band around her ring finger.

Moray continued his ranting, about asking the good priest to marry them. He explained that all who mattered were present; Her Uncle and Miss Audrey, Sam and Pauline, Dudley.

All Denise could do was glance at her wedding band. "Mrs. Moray…" She whispered.

"Yes, Denise, you're my wife now. Our life can begin as one." John said, an unsure smiled appearing on his lips.

Denise felt numb, why did she not feel happy, or angry for that matter? She felt nothing. All she could do was stare at her wedding band once more. She could sense Moray's uneasiness. He called out her name, the concern very apparent in his voice.

"I know it is a lot to take in, Denise." He said softly, taking her limp hand in his warm one.

Denise looked up at him. "I wish to be alone for a little while, please."

Moray seemed to wish to oppose it but seemed to think better of it and simply nodded. He gently kissed her forehead and excused himself, glancing at her before shutting the door behind him.

Denise turned to her side and simply felt herself cry. She didn't know why she felt so grieved but she allowed herself to cry. She buried her face in the soft pillow and cried the numbing emotion she could not name.

...To Be Continued...


End file.
